


Cuddle Fort

by mushibii



Series: Polydins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Head Rubs, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Pidge is a little shit, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Polydins, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, everyone is dating everyone - Freeform, he's so in love with all his dorks, keith is blushy, save all these nerds, they're so cute, when isn't she though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushibii/pseuds/mushibii
Summary: i love my poly bbs fight mei dont know what this is honestly, i just wanted more team cuddles and poly lovinit isn't edited so lemme know if there's mistakes





	Cuddle Fort

**Author's Note:**

> i love my poly bbs fight me  
> i dont know what this is honestly, i just wanted more team cuddles and poly lovin  
> it isn't edited so lemme know if there's mistakes

Keith had a major dilemma on his hands. He hasn't had many crushes before, but he doesn't think this is natural. He didn't have _a_ crush though, he had four. On all the other paladins. He knew it wasn't normal, and that it probably shouldn't be happening, but it was, and he had no one to talk to about it.

Shiro, the stunning man that he'd been close to for years, was so amazing. He was a leader, and he was brave and smart, but he was also kind and a real softie if you looked in the right places. He'd been through so much and still held his head high, even if he broke down sometimes. The scars he had showed what he had been through, and in a way, it was something to be proud of. He was an inspiration to anyone that knew him, and _damn,_ if he didn't have a nice body to top it off.

Then there was Lance, his so called 'rival'. He had never seen it as a rivalry, and he didn't want to have one, but Lance seemed to be just fine with it. Despite that, though he flirted with every female he saw, he really was a great guy. He was funny, and adventurous, and loved to get into trouble. He was insecure, but he shouldn't be in Keith's opinion, because he had everything the team could ever want. And plus, he did have gorgeous skin, amazingly tanned and his eyes were the most captivating blue.

Hunk was a big softie, and Keith loved it. Though they may not hang out one on one much, he knew that Hunk was an amazing person. Sure, he got sick a lot, and quite easily, but he was kind and caring and funny and so damn happy it made Keith want to grin by just being around him. He gave the absolute best hugs, and he was warm and comforting and Keith almost wanted to melt at the thought of it. He was smart too, he knew his stuff. If you had a project for him, he'd do it, and do it right.

Just like Pidge. Adorable, feisty Pidge, who knew far too much for someone her size. She was quick, nimble, and knew what to do. Though she was sorta clumsy sometimes, she laughed about it and bounced right back. She was determined and she was so strong. She'd lost so much, but she kept going, and that made her so inspiring, too.

God, he loved them all. He didn't know what to do, you can't very well just walk into the room and say, "Hey, I like all of you and want to date you all." He had to find the right way to go about this. He decided that he'd pick one person, open up to them, and then work his way to the others. So long as he had everyone's consent, of course.

He decided to start with Shiro. It seemed logical, he'd known him the longest and he knew he could tell him anything without the fear of being judged. So, Keith approached him one night just after lights out. He knew Shiro would still be awake, he always was.

He quietly slipped in through the darkness, the door whooshing quietly. "Hey, Shiro."

Shiro sat up quickly, finding the lights and turning them into a low setting. "What's up?"

Keith inhaled deeply, the anxiety about what he was about to do setting in. "I like you," he blurted, albeit somewhat awkwardly.

Shiro blinked at him, his mind processing the information before he replied, "I like you too."

Keith gripped one of his arms, "No, no, Shiro, I _like_ you."

"And I said, I like you too," Shiro responded calmly, gently grasping Keith hand and pulling him to sit on the bed.

Keith almost didn't know what to do, he hadn't really expected this to happen. "Hey, Shiro?"

"Mm?"

"I like Lance, too."

"Oh."

"And Hunk."

"Oh?"

"And Pidge."

"Okay."

Keith looked at him, "What do you mean, okay?"

Shiro sighed softly, "It's okay to like more than one person, Keith. There's nothing wrong with it."

Keith's heart was racing, "I don't just like you guys, I want to date all of you. As in all at once. I want everyone to be dating, but I don't know what to do about it. I mean, isn't that cheating in a way?"

Shiro placed a hand on his knee and sighed. "Keith, it's not cheating and there's nothing wrong with wanting that. There's such a thing as polyamory, you know? As long as everyone consents and we set boundaries so no one is uncomfortable, dating more than one person is completely fine. Polyamorous relationships aren't cheating. Think of it like this, if you have four different friends, and they're all friends with each other, then what does that make you? A group of friends."

Keith looked at Shiro, "So you're saying it's like everyone being mutual friends, but with dating instead?"

"Exactly. Polyamory requires a lot of communication, and you need to set boundaries to make sure that everyone feels safe and comfortable. It's all about consent, and communication."

They sat still for a few minutes, quietly mulling things over. Keith was the first to speak up, "So how do we tell everyone about it? I mean, I can't really just say 'Hey, I want to date all of you at the same time'."

Shiro pulled Keith close, wrapping an arm around his waist. "We can approach them however you want to. I want you to do it on your own time and your own terms." He left a gentle kiss on Keith's forehead, a reassuring gesture that Keith very much appreciated.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Keith asked, tentatively, as if treading on thin ice.

"Of course, Keith. Do you wanna cuddle?"

Keith nodded his head, waiting until Shiro laid back before curling up on right in his side. Shiro used his free arm to pull the blankets over them, before running his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith purred, trailing a hand up to rub at Shiro's scalp. Both of their eyes started to feel heavy after a while, and they fell asleep in a comfortably sleepy haze.

 

It was only a few days later when they approached Pidge, Keith was finally ready to talk to someone, and Pidge seemed like a good choice. Everyone on the ship had noticed that Keith and Shiro got even closer than normal the past few days, so Pidge wasn't surprised to see them together.

"Hey Pidge," Keith said casually. He didn't feel very casual, he was a nervous wreck on the inside, but he knew he'd feel better once he got this off his chest.

"Hey Keith, Shiro. What's up guys?" She said it so calmly, like there was nothing unusual about the situation.

"We were wondering if we could talk somewhere, just us three? It's understandable if you don't want to, though," Shiro asked.

Pidge shut her laptop, placing it to the side and standing up. "Sure. I needed a stretch break anyway, so now is better than later."

Keith nodded, silently turning and walking towards his room as Shiro and Pidge followed close behind, conversing amongst themselves. He almost lost his nerve when they got to his door, almost turned and dismissed it like it was nothing. But when he saw the concern on Shiro's eyes and the innocence on Pidge's face, he decided to man up and face it head on.

They stepped into the room, which Keith had cleaned for hours to make sure it was perfect, and he and Shiro stood out of the way, letting Pidge look around before she plopped herself down on the bed. "Nice room you've got. I can tell you keep it clean."

Keith nodded before suddenly speaking up, "Pidge, we need to talk." Beside him, Shiro's squeezed his hand as a comfort.

"Ooookay... What about? Just the fact that you two are dating? Cause I already noticed, and you're holding hands. I have nothing against gay people if that's what you're worried about," Pidge rambled out rather quickly.

Shiro jumped in when he noticed the flash of panic on Keith's face, "Sort of. It's about more than just us. It took a lot of courage on Keith's part to ask you to talk with us, so we're sorry about his minor panic."

Pidge's head tilted curiously, and innocent gesture that made Keith want to scream. Suddenly he couldn't hold anything in anymore. "Pidge, I like you."

Dead silence. No one moved, no one talked, and it was almost as if time froze.

"But you and Shiro are dating?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Shiro took the lead again, "Well, yes, but we wanted to ask you to date both of us. We know it's not normal, but it's something that we'd like to open up as a possibility. Remember, we're not forcing you into anything, we really do like you, and we wanted to know if you felt the same."

Sudden realization dawned on Pidge's face, "Wait, you mean like a poly relationship? I knew a few people who were in one and I always wondered what it was like. I've liked both of you for a while now, too, actually. If you guys wanna try it out, then I'm down."

Keith's body relaxed immensely and he almost cried in relief. "Can I hug you?"

"Well, I don't think you need to ask, I'm kinda your girlfriend now," Pidge let out a little laugh.

Keith launched himself at her, tackling her onto the bed and scooping her up in his embrace. He felt so much better knowing that she was okay with this, that she wanted this too. She laughed and wrapped herself around him, snuggling up into the embrace.

"Damn, you guys are making me jealous now," Shiro's chuckle rumbled as he grabbed him both, sitting them up so the three of them could cuddle. Keith left little pecks all over Pidge's face, showering her in the affection he had been holding in for ages now. She giggled adorably, pretending to push at him to stop. Shiro smiled softly as he held the two.

Pidge pulled back for a second, "Just for future reference, is there anything else I should know about?"

Keith held her tighter, mumbling, "I like Lance and Hunk too, but I want to wait to ask them."

Pidge burst out laughing when she saw the blush on Keith's face. "Okay. Well, whenever you're ready, then we can talk to them." 

 

It was a good few weeks before anyone noticed anything. Sure, Keith had been training less and hanging out more with Pidge, but it didn't seem too significant. That is, until dinner came. Shiro and Keith had sandwiched Pidge between them, Lance, Hunk and Coran sitting opposite them while Allura was at the head of the table as usual.

They had been eating and conversing with a pleasant, friendly aura surrounding them all, before Pidge let out a yelp and glare at Keith and Shiro. Keith snickered quietly and Shiro's mouth twitched up just the slightest bit. Things went back to normal soon after, the incident seeming to have been random. But then suddenly, Pidge screamed with laughter.

"OH MY GOD I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!" Keith and Shiro grinned as Pidge tried to escape, but only managed to get part way out before they squished her closer between them.

"Pidge, are you alright? What's going on?" Allura asked, confusion clear on her face.

Pidge tried to respond but shrieked and then started laughing again. Finally, she gasped out, "These jerks are tickling me! Oh my god, let me go, you heathens!"

Pidge slipped out by pure luck, sprinting across the room. Keith followed close behind, skidding as she ran around the table and hid behind Hunk.

"You can't escape this, Pidge. You're better off to surrender now," Keith stated with a devious grin.

"Watch me, you weirdo," she taunted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Unbeknownst to her, Shiro snuck up right behind her and picked her up, trapping her in his arms.

She gasped, "Betrayal! Shiro, how could you, I trusted you!" She writhed in his grip, smacking at his forearms in an attempt to make him release her. Keith took his chance to attack, tickling her again.

"I warned you, you gremlin, but you didn't surrender, so now you must suffer!" Keith exclaimed dramatically. Shiro laughed at that, almost letting go of Pidge as they all laughed at each other's stupidity.

Allura, Coran, Lance and Hunk were watching in awe as this all went down. They had no idea the three were this close, no idea that they had bonded so much. Lance and Hunk both felt a pang of jealousy when the three paladins all giggled and fooled around together like that.

The rest of the night was relatively normal, Keith and Shiro were off training, and the other three paladins were playing games in the castles lounge. Lance and Hunk had a mutual agreement to get details on what went down earlier.

"So, Pidge, what's up with you, Keith and Shiro?" Lance asked slyly as he grabbed a card from the deck.

Pidge shrugged, "I mean, not really anything big. Those assholes were totally double teaming me, way uncalled for. They're both like, twice as strong as me. Rude."

Hunk looked at his hand, "Lance do you have a purple blob?" Before slipping in, "I didn't know you three were that close."

Lance huffed and handed Hunk his card. Pidge snorted, "Considering that they're my boyfriends, I'd say we're pretty close."

Lance choked a bit and Hunk froze up momentarily. Pidge noticed and burst out laughing, "Wait, you guys hadn't realized? Holy shit, I wish they had seen your reactions, that was gold!" She wiped a tear from her eye.

The boys managed to laugh it off, and proceeded to ignore it for the rest of the night. Pidge stood up a few hours later with a yawn, "Welp, it's time for me to get to sleep. They'll kick my ass if I don't get to bed soon, I swear they're like dads more than boyfriends. Night guys."

Pidge wandered to her room, changing into a big shirt, that was, admittedly, Shiro's, and a pair of Keith's boxers. It was comfortable, sue her. She padded down the halls, stepping into Shiro's room to find her two boyfriends freshly showered and barely dressed. She smirked and flopped down on the bed, "Nice abs. You guys are hot, it's unfair, especially when you use your gay make outs against me."

As if just to torture her, Shiro slung an arm around Keith's waist, yanking him forward into a smouldering kiss. She groaned and threw a pillow at them, "It's too late for that, go fuck somewhere else." They laughed and changed into some loose pyjamas before crawling into bed and cuddling up to her.

Shiro hummed as he slid a hand up the back of her shirt, "Is this mine?"

She grinned and twisted to give him a light kiss. She turned back around when Keith snapped the waistband of the boxers. "I knew a pair had gone missing, you thief."

They mumbled quietly, affectionate teases and sweet relaxing things. There were scalp massages, tummy rubs, and good old cuddles for a bit until they fell asleep.

 

They were woken up with a start when Lance and Hunk burst into the room, yelling for Shiro. He was face planted into Pidge's side, and looked up sleepily. "What's going on you two?"

The two boys stood frozen in shock, "We thought Keith and Pidge were missing..."

Pidge groaned and buried her face into Keith's chest, "Oh my god you're so loud it's too early just shshhshshhshshshh..."

Keith ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head before turning to them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually we were wondering if we could talk to you, but you seem busy..." Hunk breathed anxiously.

Shiro's head shot up, eyes still half closed, "Just give me like, two seconds to get a shirt on and then we can talk." Shiro carefully slipped over his two lovers and walked over to the closet, stretching on the way. Lance and Hunk gulped at the sight of his back, scars marred it and the way he stretched made his muscles ever more present.

Pidge clambered off of Keith and slapped Shiro's ass before slipping past him and grabbing a shirt for him. He mumbled a thank you and put it on before he sat down at the foot of the bed. Pidge, the one with the most grace in the mornings, flopped on top of Keith, who shot up with a sleepy glare.

"You little shit, I will murder you." She leaned over and kissed him before sitting down properly. Keith finally sat up, ruffling his hair to fix it and looking at the two boys in the doorway. "So, what's up? What do you need to talk to us about?"

Lance and Hunk looked at each other before responding in unison, "We wanted to know what's going on with you three."

"We know you're dating and everything, and we have nothing against that by the way," Lance said quickly.

"But we wanted to know more about your relationship. If you want to share, that is. You don't have to or anything," Hunk finished for him.

Pidge snickered, "No need to be so nervous, it's just us."

Shiro gave her a disapproving look before offering, "Well, there's not really much to say. Keith, Pidge and I are in a polyamorous relationship, and we're happy together."

"In case you didn't know, polyamory is where multiple people are in a consensual relationship. Think of it like people that are all mutual friends, but instead of friends, we're all partners," Keith cut in.

Lance tilted his head, "Wait, that's a thing? Fuck, I wish I'd have known that..."

Hunk clear his throat, "So like, you guys can date other people as well as each other?" His tone was hesitant.

"Basically. As long as everyone's partners are all okay with it and there's communication, and boundaries are set, then dating other people is allowed. Communication is crucial though, mistrust or secrets can lead to relationships falling apart completely," Shiro replied.

Lance decided it was now or never, "So like, 5 people could all be dating each other at once?"

Pidge laughed to herself as Keith responded, "Well, I mean, as long as everyone's comfortable with it, then yeah, it can work out."

Pidge lost it, snorting with laughter, "Jesus, do you two want to date us or not?"

Shiro coughed and Keith let out a squeak as he turned red. Lance and Hunk looked horrified, like they'd been caught stealing candy from a store.

Pidge was crying now, her hysterical laughter filling the room. "This is too good! This is so hilarious, our whole goal was to ask these nerds out and they've come marching in with the same intent!" She was wheezing, slapping her knee and she doubled over.

Shiro let out a Disappointed Dad Sigh™ and looked at them with a gentle smile. "She might look like she's joking, but the offer is genuine. We meant to ask you both to date us, but we weren't sure when to do it."

Pidge had finally calmed down, sitting up and looking at Keith, who was bright red, body rigid, before snorting and almost losing it again. Se managed to calm down and patted his shoulder.

"I-I um... I mean, I-I'd love to date you guys? I really like all of you, b-but I didn't really know polyamory was a thing..." Hunk stuttered out.

"Y-yeah! I'd l-love to date you guys!" Lance shouted nervously.

Keith literally shrieked and face planted into Pidge's shoulder. Pidge kissed his forehead before digging her fingers into his scalp, scratching and massaging it until Keith managed to relax a bit.

"So, um... What now?" Lance asked uncertainly.

Pidge looked up at them, "I mean, we could build a fort in the lounge and cuddle in it."

Everyone agreed.

 

After having gathered up all the blankets and pillows they could find, they build a fort, teasing each other and throwing things at each other's faces. When they finally all collapsed in it, they giggled.

Hunk was on the far right, Pidge curled up into his side. Keith was in the middle, Lance laying between him and Shiro, who was on the far left.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I vote for group cuddles," Hunk said.

Everyone's agreements sounded in the fort before they all snuggled closer, a big mix of legs, arms and torsos. The atmosphere was calming, they were all warm, snuggled up and surrounded by people they loved.  There were fingers running through hair, massages, tummy and hip rubs, sweet kisses and for sure a few sleepily amazing make outs. They were all purring like lions, more than content with the attention they were getting from each other.

Mission Cuddle Fort: Major Success. 

**Author's Note:**

> pure space kids :'3  
> please request something, i need more reasons to write and be productive for once  
> constructive criticism is great kids ;3


End file.
